


true north points the way

by displayheartcode



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Roleplay, what am i doing??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: The utterly dashing pirate king comes to visit the prince.





	true north points the way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NevillesGran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevillesGran/gifts).



> tanoraqu mentioned how there are no fics with this, so here we are. 
> 
> Me trying my best. 
> 
> *jazz hands*

 

“Oh, no,” says Rhy with a coy smile. He drapes himself over his ornate chair, a glass of something red in one hand. “It appears I am at the mercy of the dreaded King of Pirates.” 

Alucard stands straight and smooths down the front of his blue coat, admiring briefly how the shade matches the sapphire he once wore. _Rhy has always been one for details_ , he thinks. The tall boots are made of fine leather, the shirt is perhaps not right, but tight enough to make an impression, and so are the dark trousers that feel as though have been painted on his legs. 

The entire thing and that _hat_ —dark blue lined with silver and a ridiculous pale feather—arrived in his private chambers earlier with a note promising a wonderful night.

And indeed, a night it is going to be. 

Rhy’s dark red tunic opens daringly low, revealing parts of the enchanted scar that ties him to his brother. A heavy band of gold rest upon his black curls, his posture insolent and princely in every way with rings glittering on his long fingers. His lower lip is wet from wine and the enchanted fire reflects the gold in his eyes and skin.

 _Sanct_. Alucard kicks the hidden door close behind him. 

“What brings a rogue like you to my chambers?” Rhy starts, voice low.

Alucard slips into the role with ease. “Am I to be denied an audience with my prince?”

“You admit I am your prince,” and Rhy’s face splits into a dazzling smile, “Come forward, Pirate King, and we shall see what you’re capable of.”


End file.
